


It's not a party

by aimee_stark



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, I ship Thor and Monopoly, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimee_stark/pseuds/aimee_stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Bruce Banner have been friends for years. Tony decides to do something about the recent feelings he has been having for his friend on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not a party

Tony always threw a New Years party, and they always involved drunken teenagers snatching drunk kisses from each other at midnight and it grossed him out. Because the one person he actually wanted there refused to attend any of Tony’s parties because “I don’t drink,” or “I’m such a buzz-kill at parties, it’s not even funny”. _Balls to the party,_ Tony thought, _I’ll just invite Bruce… well maybe not_ just _Bruce because that’ll completely give the game away._

Bruce had been Tony’s best friend since Middle School. Tony noticed Bruce sat all alone one recess with his frumpy clothes, messy mop of hair, and glasses too big for his face. He looked sad, it wasn’t as if Tony had many friends himself (apparently nobody really likes loud, bossy, egomaniacs – even at a young age), so he decided to cheer the poor boy up a little. Turned out Bruce was actually pretty cool as far as Tony was concerned, so he told Bruce they were best friends. They became inseparable then on, right up until they were sophomores. That’s when Tony became kind of popular. It’s not that people suddenly liked loud, bossy, ego maniacs; but they liked money, and Tony had a lot of that. 

They were still best friends, but they weren’t as close as they had been. Tony had new friends and Bruce had new friends. They both still saw each other on a regular basis and did nerdy stuff that none of Tony’s new friends would have had the slightest clue about, and they were still best bros. 

Partway through their junior year, however, Tony began to have… _feelings_ for his best friend. They weren’t just ‘I’m kinda hormonal and I really want to fuck you right now’ feelings, they were feels-y feelings and Tony never had those feelings before. Especially not for a guy and _especially_ not for his best friend of ten years! 

So these feelings had been bugging him for him about two months. Every time he saw Bruce, he got a familiar knot in his stomach and it was really starting to take its toll. They spent less and less time together because of _god damn emotions!_ Well, by Christmas, Tony was beginning think that the only way to get rid of emotions was to spill them all over Bruce. And so his genius mind decided to invite Bruce, their mutual friends Natasha, Clint, Thor and Steve to his house on New Years Eve for a friendly get together. 

“You’re not trying to get me to go to another one of your New Year parties, right?” Bruce asked suspiciously. 

“No, honey, I’m not going to put you through that again, promise!” Tony reassured his sceptical friend. Tony had managed to convince Bruce to go to _one_ of his parties, unfortunately, two people threw up on him, someone tried to grope him and one of his shoes was stolen. 

He also may have told Natasha about his slight-almost-maybe crush on Bruce, but she was good with secrets; he was convinced she was a spy, anyway.

“You’re trying to get in his pants, aren’t you, Stark?” Natasha deadpanned, lips quirking into an almost smile. 

“You read me like a KGB training manual, Romanoff.” Tony winked and quickly steered out of her line of fire. 

Wherever Natasha went, Clint was never too far behind. Bonus for Tony, he was just around the corner, sat atop his locker block. 

“Yo, Barton, you free New Years Eve?” Tony called up to him, holding back a snicker. 

He jumped down and landed barely an inch away from Tony’s face within the blink of an eye, “I’m always free, Stark.” 

“Jesus Christ, you’re so creepy, I just can’t.” Tony sighed and made his way to his next lesson, which he conveniently shared with both Thor and Steve.

* * *

“Without a doubt, Anthony, I will be there,” Thor practically shouted upon receiving his invitation, “I would not dream of missing such an affair!” 

“And you’re sure it’s not a party?” Steve mumbled. He didn’t go to Tony’s parties either, he was an all-American good boy – didn’t drink, didn’t smoke, didn’t have sex, didn’t swear. That was just insane, really. 

“I’m sure, Rogers, it’s just a little get together, okay?” Tony reassured the stocky blonde boy. 

Thank God none of their friends had lives or anything, which certainly made things easier. So Tony had the whole of Winter break to think this through. One question kept popping out in his head: what if Bruce didn’t _like_ him back?  

Luckily, he did. Bruce had only been in one relationship before, it didn’t last long though, Betty’s father wasn’t very keen on him and he made her call it off. So he knew what the feelings were, he felt the same for her. He just didn’t think Tony was _that_ into him or that he even swung that way, especially considering he went out with Bruce’s cousin for about two weeks then dumped her because “dude, you don’t go out with your best friend’s relatives, you just don’t”. Bruce didn’t actually mind, but he had all the confirmation he thought he needed to tell that Tony wasn’t interested in him and that he should stop thinking about anything more than friendship. 

* * *

By the time New Year rolled around, Tony was a huge bag of nerves. He was considering not going through with his evil plan but hey, you don’t know if you don’t try. And Bruce was cool, he wouldn’t like, end their friendship because Tony tried to kiss him on New Year’s Eve. Hopefully. 

Thor was the first to arrive. He brought Monopoly, because that’s the sort of thing Thor does, and you have to roll with it, because that’s what friends do. Clint and Natasha were next; they came together since they were joined at the hip or whatever. Then Steve arrived with good old fashioned chips and dip. All the times that Tony had told them that “my dad’s an actual billionaire, why do you insist on bringing food to my house? We can afford food.” had clearly gone over Steve’s head. The last to arrive was Bruce, he insisted he was not late, he was on time and everyone else was simply early.

They all sat around in Tony’s (ridiculously large) living room playing Monopoly and eating chips and dip. Yes, Tony may have been absolutely loaded, but he was not going to turn down free food and stressful board games.

Once they were bored of attacking each other with tiny plastic houses and hotels, they decided to watch a movie. Thor picked (you also don’t argue with Thor), he liked horror movies - hilariously bad horror movies. When the movie had finished, it was nearly midnight. Tony’s heart was racing as they all sat on the couches watching the countdown and fireworks on TV. 

“3…” 

Natasha shifted close to Clint and raised a questioning eyebrow, as though asking for permission. 

“2…” 

Tony shifted closer to Bruce until their legs were touching, he glanced to look at the other boy and he quickly drew his eyes away. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, abort, abort!_ Tony mentally panicked.

“1…” 

Thor tugged Steve into a tight squeeze and yelled “May your new year be merry and bright, brother!” 

Much to Tony’s surprise, Bruce pulled him into a deep but gentle kiss and by his collar and they both allowed their eyes to flutter shut. Bruce’s hands settled on the back of Tony’s neck, as Tony’s nestled in Bruce’s soft wavy hair. 

Clint and Natasha shared a passionate kiss on the couch adjacent, both pulled away to breathe at the same time. He flashed her a toothy grin and kissed her again.

Bruce pulled away from the kiss slowly and whispered against Tony’s lips “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while, now.” 

“Really?” Tony laughed, “Me too - - I mean, to you, that is.” 

“You’re kidding!” 

“Nope, now shut up and kiss me.” With that, Tony forcefully shoved his lips against Bruce’s and nipped gently at his bottom lip, Bruce moaned at the unexpected gesture. 

Hearing this, Clint suddenly jumped back from Natasha, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, get a room guys, we don’t need to hear that!” 

“ _Get a room_ , Barton?” Tony repeated with mock offense, “Why, we’d _love_ to, wouldn’t we Brucie?” 

“I can’t think of a reason why not, Tony.” Bruce replied with a bright grin. And yeah, Tony thought he was fucking adorable. 

Natasha shot Tony a subtle wink whilst the others gaped in shock as he tugged a giggling Bruce by his hand out of the room and up the stairs. 

“You had something to do with this, didn’t you?” Clint shoved Natasha’s shoulder. 

“Surprisingly, they worked _this_ out by themselves.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then sexytimes happened.
> 
> I'm sorry I just really love High School AUs and The Avengers and New Year's Eve!  
> I've been waiting for months to write a New Year Fic, please forgive me.
> 
> Also, thanks to my very best friend, [Checkmate](http://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmate) for her help and support and telling me to get off my ass and write. It's appreciated!


End file.
